


Kiss and Tell

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, set between Pitch Perfect 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: "Whoa Stacie, what happened to your back?" Beca exclaims when Stacie takes off her shirt, immediately putting a halt to every conversation happening as all the Bellas turn to look at Stacie."More likewhohappened to her back."Or, 3 times the Bellas had the clues to figure it out and 1 time the answer was handed to them on a platter.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gohandinhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sarah!  
> I'm sorry this is so late and not as great as it can be but I hope you like it <3
> 
> (set between Pitch Perfect 1 and 2)

 

* * *

 1.

* * *

 

“Holy shit, Stacie, what happened to your back?” Beca exclaims when Stacie whips off her shirt, immediately putting a halt to every conversation happening as all the Bellas turn to look at Stacie, who’s trying to contort her body so she can get a glimpse of her back.  

“More like _who_  happened to your back,” Amy sniggers, nudging Flo who giggles along and nods.  

Stacie finally understands what they’re talking about, fingers reaching up behind her and feeling the skin on her back.  

“I never kiss and tell,” Stacie says, putting on a smirk and puffing up her chest with pride, desperately trying to curb her surprise at being called out.  

The girls erupt in exclamations, voices overlapping as they all loudly disagree.  

“You _always_  kiss and tell,” Cynthia Rose manages to say over the noise, shooting Stacie a pointed look that she plainly ignores to step out of her shorts and toss the garment with her discarded shirt.  

“Jesus, is that a hickey on your thigh?” Ashley asks, being nearest to Stacie’s lounger and squinting her eyes as Jessica leans closer to get a better look.  

“Sure looks like it,” Jessica adds.  

“Why is this such a big deal to all of you?” Stacie asks with an exaggerated eye roll, unfurling her towel over the lounger before dramatically dropping onto it.  

“We’ve never seen you this…” Beca starts, trailing off as she tries to find the right word.  

“Marked,” Amy proves and Beca nods, points at her gratefully.  

“Must be a wildcat in bed, huh,” Cynthia Rose says then, waggling her eyebrows in Stacie’s direction and Stacie just waves her away with a small laugh.  

“Well I just hope that whoever he—”  

“Oh she,” Cynthia Rose interjects. 

“—is, that they at least also have some bruises,” Amy says with a wink.  

“Oh don’t you all worry,” Stacie says, sitting up and facing the Bellas, gaze briefly flickering over to the blonde at the other end, sunglasses perched on her nose hiding her eyes and giving the impression that she’s not paying attention to the conversation but Stacie knows better. “I give as good as I get.”  

She finishes the words with a lecherous wink and the other girls all sigh in disappointment, let down by the lack of information and Stacie chances a look at Aubrey again, sees the badly-concealed twist of her lips.  

The Bellas all leave her alone after that and it’s almost an hour later when she has her eyes closed, basking in the warm Georgia sun that a shadow falls over her.  

She smiles, reaches up to lift her sunglasses onto the top of her head and squint open her eyes. She’s not surprised to see Aubrey looming over her with teasing smile pulling at her lips, but her breathing still stutters at the sight, lets her gaze rake down the woman’s body in appreciation.  

Aubrey patiently waits for Stacie to check her out, that alluring smile twitching again.  

“What’s up?”  

“Can you help me with something inside?” Aubrey asks, pointing to the house and Stacie doesn’t need to be asked twice, has to curb her enthusiasm to prevent her from jumping up and sprinting to the house and when Aubrey’s smile widens, Stacie realises the blonde knows exactly what kind of effect she’s having.  

“We’ll be right back,” Aubrey says to the girls, Chloe groaning against her towel where she’s pressed her face into it, a hand reaching up to flail vaguely.  

Aubrey gasps sharply when Stacie presses her against the fridge as soon as the kitchen door closes behind them, a sound Stacie swallows with her mouth when she kisses her harshly, fingers curled around Aubrey’s neck and pinning Aubrey between her warm body and the cold refrigerator.  

Aubrey moans in response to Stacie’s kisses, hand dragging up her back before shifting back down and squeezing Stacie’s butt under her bikini bottoms.  

Stacie nips at her lower lip in response, tugging and Aubrey almost melts, her idle hand flying to grab onto Stacie’s back, nails digging in and Stacie breaks away with a sharp laugh.  

“Hm?” Aubrey asks, breathing harsh.  

“Nothing,” Stacie gives with another soft chuckle and Aubrey presses forward to kiss her again, tongue sweeping into Stacie’s mouth in a slower kiss.  

Stacie’s nails keep raking up and down Aubrey’s side, make her shiver and pull away, eyes falling shut and head falling back against the fridge.  

“Hi,” Stacie says, thumb ghosting over Aubrey’s jaw, fingers tangled in blonde hair. 

“Hi,” Aubrey says, eyes fluttering open and smiling softly at Stacie.  

“I’ve missed you.”  

“You saw me a week ago,” Aubrey points out, hand moving out from under fabric and to safer territory, her hands clasped behind Stacie, resting on the small of her back in a loose embrace.  

“A long time apart after spending all summer together.”  

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Aubrey confesses softly, lips brushing against Stacie’s as she says the words and Stacie feels her heart soar. “I’m sorry about your back.”  

“Meh,” Stacie says, shrugs one shoulder and grins into their next kiss. “I’m not complaining.”  

“But the girls—”  

“—will give up as soon as I make a dirty joke while trying to touch Beca,” Stacie interrupts but then Aubrey frowns, twists away to narrow her eyes at Stacie.  

“You’re touching Beca?” she challenges, eyebrow arched pointed and Stacie looks away with an eye roll before crashing her lips against Aubrey’s again, fingers untangling Aubrey’s bun so she can fist her hand in her hair, lips firm as she kisses Aubrey hotly, unforgivingly, waits for the telltale low moan that comes from the back of Aubrey’s throat. 

When she pulls away, Aubrey’s eyes are glazed over and Stacie smiles in satisfaction, licks her lips.  

“Not like I touch you,” she clarifies even though it’s not necessary. “Just watch. I’ll say something filthy and touch her arm and she’ll jump and put a stop to the conversation.”  

“You’re so mean,” Aubrey says around a laugh.  

“It’s fun,” Stacie says with a shrug and Aubrey laughs again, presses her lips to the corner of Stacie’s jaw. “You know, you’re lucky.”  

“Why’s that?” Aubrey murmurs, already smiling.  

Stacie’s hand drifts up Aubrey’s side, fingers brushing over her left breast and causing Aubrey’s breathing to hitch before tugging at the clingy fabric there, pulling it away enough to reveal the dark purple bruise there.  

Stacie dips her head and presses a light kiss to the spot before lifting her head and kissing Aubrey’s lips.  

“Because at least my marks are contained.”  

“There’s a collection on my hips,” Aubrey tries to argue.  

“That are conveniently covered by your cute bathing suit.”  

“It would have been a skimpier bikini if not for those hickeys.”  

“Shame,” Stacie drawls as they trade kisses. “But no regrets.”  

“Better not be.”  

“Only that I didn’t get to—”  

The door to the house opens and they fly apart, Aubrey turning to open the freezer and stick her head in, pretending to look for something but secretly needing the cool air to calm her heated skin and undoubtedly red cheeks.  

Stacie opens and closes cupboards, makes a low grumbly noise in the back of her throat as Amy and Jessica make their way to the kitchen.  

“Hey do you know where we left the ice cream cones?” Stacie asks before the two can get a word in, glancing over her shoulder at the newcomers.  

“We have ice cream cones?” Amy asks, expression lighting up.  

“If I can find them,” Stacie quips and Aubrey reaches for the tub of ice cream in the freezer and pulls it out, impressed with Stacie’s quick thinking.  

“If you can’t find them then I don’t want ice cream,” Aubrey says, clearing her throat softly as she deposits the ice cream on the counter.  

“I do,” Amy chimes in immediately.  

“Yeah, me too,” Jessica adds.  

“Do you still need my help?” Aubrey asks, gesturing to the other girls and Stacie follows her line of sight to where the two are moving towards the ice cream, Jessica already having the scoop in hand.  

“Nope, thanks. Go jump in the pool.”  

Her words are dismissive but when their eyes meet, Aubrey can see the teasing glint in Stacie’s eyes, sees how her gaze trails along Aubrey’s flush, easily mistaken for sun exposure.  

“I will.” 

 

* * *

2.

* * *

 

“What are we having for dinner?” Chloe asks, bending backwards over the couch to look at Aubrey. 

“Lasagna,” Aubrey says simply but Chloe gasps and draws all the attention to herself, none of the other girls noticing Stacie’s head snap up.  

“Your world famous lasagna?” Chloe asks excitedly, twisting to perch on her knees and face Aubrey.  

“I highly doubt it’s world famous,” Aubrey says with a soft laugh and an eye roll.  

“It’s so good,” Chloe says, eyes closing and moaning softly. “I haven’t had it in ages.”  

“Well then, do you want to help me?” Aubrey says, gesturing towards the kitchen.  

Chloe takes a second too long to answer and Stacie takes that opportunity and runs with it.  

“I’ll help!”  

She springs up a little too eagerly, she realises as soon as they all turn to look at her, Cynthia Rose squinting in suspicion and several of the others surprised by Stacie’s loud voice.  

“Unless you want to help, Chlo,” Stacie offers lamely, gesturing between Chloe and Aubrey but the redhead just shakes her head with a wide grin and a teasing glint in her eyes.  

“Nope, you go ahead.”  

Aubrey ducks her head to hide her smile as she turns to go to the kitchen and Stacie tries her best not to seem as eager as she had before while following her.  

“Smooth,” Aubrey throws over her shoulder once they’re in the relative safety of the kitchen and Stacie groans, softly bangs her head against the fridge in frustration.  

“I just wanted to spend time with you,” she murmurs miserably, body softening when Aubrey steps up behind her and wraps her arms around her middle, urging Stacie away from the fridge.  

“I know,” Aubrey gives. “You’re adorable.”  

“Whatever,” Stacie says, trying to contain her smile as she turns in Aubrey’s hold and leans down for a kiss.  

“I hope you’re not in here just for us to make out,” Aubrey says once they part, eyes a little dazed in a way that takes Stacie’s breath away.  

“I’m in here for your lasagna.”  

“Glad to know you have your priorities in order,” Aubrey throws back, rolls her eyes in exasperation as she pushes away from Stacie to start gathering the ingredients. 

Stacie steps out of the way, backing against the counter before easily sliding onto it. Aubrey turns at the sound and her eyes trail down Stacie’s legs before she catches herself, a soft glare on her face as she meets Stacie’s eyes.  

“I do expect you to help out.”  

“I’m helping. I’m eye candy,” Stacie teases with a wink and Aubrey rolls her eyes but the smile tugging at her lips is unmistakable. “How come you’re stuck making dinner anyway? You’re our guest for the weekend.”  

“I don’t want you all to die of scurvy,” Aubrey quips, opening cupboards and drawers to gather the utensils she needs. “When’s the last time you had a vegetable?”  

“I had mushrooms on my pizza two days ago,” Stacie points out, her words meant as bait and Aubrey is too easy, whirling around with an endearingly exasperated look.  

“You know mushrooms aren’t—!” Aubrey doesn’t get too far into her sentence because for as bad as she is at not rising to the bait, Stacie’s bad at hiding her amusement and she’s biting down firmly on her lower lip, shoulders tense as she tries not to burst into laughter. “You’re the worst.”  

“That’s not what you said last week,” Stacie sing-songs and revels in the pink that creeps up Aubrey’s cheeks at that.  

“Shut up and start chopping onions, please,” Aubrey orders and with a sharp giggle, Stacie slides off the counter and reaches for an onion and the knife Aubrey left for her on the counter.  

Stacie turns, mouth already open to ask Aubrey how she wants the onion chopped when she falters at the sight of Aubrey’s body, long and lean, as she lifts her hands and runs her fingers through her hair to gather the locks together in a ponytail, easily sliding the elastic band from her wrist to tie her hair in place and Stacie is mesmerised, mouth still open but no sound forthcoming.  

Aubrey adjusts her ponytail before almost absentmindedly twirling the hair around her fingers so that the strands are all gathered together as they curl down and Stacie exhales loudly, throat dry for no apparent reason.  

“Stace?” Aubrey asks, amusement heavily tinting her voice and Stacie drags her eyes away from Aubrey’s neck to meet her eyes. “You okay?”  

“Y—yeah, I’m good,” Stacie says, clearing her throat and turning back to the counter before realising she still doesn’t know how to chop the onions. “How do you—?” 

“Diced,” Aubrey says, reaching for a zucchini and effortlessly slicing it in half as they start working side by side.  

“How was work yesterday?” Stacie asks after a long silence.  

Aubrey grumbles in response and that’s all the answer Stacie needs. “How was your project meeting?”  

Stacie echoes Aubrey’s response and it elicits a soft laugh from the blonde.  

“Can’t have been that bad?” Aubrey asks once Stacie moves onto the eggplant.  

Stacie sighs and pauses, her shoulders slumping in a way that gives Aubrey pause and makes her turn to the taller girl.  

“We’re supposed to pull it all apart which I’ve done and I said that there don’t seem to actually be any engineers working on the project with any expertise on machine learning, so…”  

Stacie continues chopping vegetables as she talks, and Aubrey doesn’t understand any of it but it’s fascinating to watch Stacie talk about it, how her whole body seems to be alight as the information flows from her mouth and even though she occasionally glances at Aubrey, she doesn’t seem to notice that Aubrey’s barely engaged with what she’s saying beyond muttering “Mhm-hm” and “yes?” in the appropriate places.  

There’s an energy buzzing under Stacie’s skin as she talks, and Aubrey can’t tear her eyes away from Stacie’s face, tracing the way her expression shift and change and she knows she’s smiling like a soft sap but she can’t help it and she’s not sure she ever wants to stop appreciating Stacie just the way she is.  

Stacie glances at her again and Aubrey remembers to respond, raises her eyebrows as her fingers tap along the counter and Stacie follows the move closely, seems to remember that she’s supposed to be chopping vegetables and picks up her knife again to slice into a piece of celery.  

Aubrey reaches for a few cloves of garlic and starts peeling them, tries to focus on the task at hand while attempting to follow Stacie’s stream of words.  

“… so obviously the problem is that it’s a softmax layer. You can look at the original pictures and show how easy it is to manipulate the result because that softmax comparison as the last layer is vulnerable to, basically, getting what comes before it to pass that last layer and— _ow_.”  

Aubrey finally looks up at the seemingly random word and she turns in time to hear Stacie hiss and jerk her hand back and cradle it against her chest.  

“What happened?” Aubrey asks urgently, drops her knife and sees how Stacie’s free hand comes up to shield her hand.  

“Ow.”  

“Stacie,” Aubrey says, frowning, chest tight with worry.  

“I cut my finger,” Stacie admits in a small voice and Aubrey’s gaze flits to the knife Stacie’s unceremoniously abandoned on the countertop.  

There isn’t any blood on the chopping board but Aubrey’s still concerned with how Stacie’s cradling her hand and clenching her jaw tightly.  

“Let me see,” Aubrey says softly, stepping closer and wrapping her fingers around Stacie’s wrist, urging the hand away from its careful spot. Her intake of breath is sharp when she sees the blood there, immediately springing into action and leading Stacie over to the sink.  

“Stacie, you have to be more careful!” Aubrey almost shrieks, her careful calm breaking into worry when Stacie winces.  

“It was an accident!” Stacie says but her voice comes out in a bit of a whine as she tries to pull her hand back at the sting of water on her cut. “Ow-ah!”  

“Where is your first aid kit?”  

“I don’t know,” Stacie shrugs and Aubrey sighs in exasperation. “Aubrey, it’s no big deal, it’s just a little blood.”  

“You’re getting out of the kitchen,” Aubrey says firmly and Stacie rolls her eyes despite the stinging feeling in her finger.  

“You’re overreacting.”  

“Three _ows_ means you’re in pain.”  

“It stings but I’m fine. It’s already getting better.”  

Aubrey narrows her eyes in suspicion.  

“You could kiss it better,” Stacie flirts and she loves how Aubrey tries not to give in to her, how she tries to fight the smile threatening to take over her face despite her lingering worry. Stacie ducks her head and presses their foreheads together, smiling softly as she kisses Aubrey gently. “Stop freaking out.”  

“I _need_  those fingers, you know?” Aubrey finally says, eyes sliding closed and leaning in for another kiss.  

“My right hand is still perfectly intact,” Stacie throws back with a grin and a wink, aforementioned hand sliding down Aubrey’s back and over her jeans to squeeze her butt.  

“It better stay that way,” Aubrey murmurs lowly, lips set in a petulant twist that shakes when Stacie kisses along her jaw and neck, teeth occasionally scraping across her skin.  

“You could insure my hands. Like the way surgeons do. Or like how Shakira has her hips insured,” Stacie muses and Aubrey laughs softly, loops her arms around Stacie’s body, mindful of the girl’s left hand, as she steps closer.  

“I’d have to get your whole body insured, then. I’m not sure I could afford it.”  

“You can’t afford me? That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Stacie drawls, voice a tease and Aubrey laughs softly.  

“Your hands and hips are definite musts,” Aubrey starts and Stacie grins when she figures out what Aubrey’s saying. “I’d definitely also get your legs insured.”  

“You love my legs,” Stacie states, leaning in close for another kiss and keeping them close as she speaks again. “You worship them.”  

“Mhm-hm.” Aubrey seems to mull something over before meeting Stacie’s eyes again. “That beautiful brain of yours. Your face, these lips.”  

Her mouth covers Stacie’s in a quick, deep kiss.  

“What else?”  

“Your boobs,” Aubrey whispers against Stacie’s lips, smirking when she feels Stacie’s breath stutter as her hand drags heavily down Stacie’s stomach.  

For a brief second Stacie thinks Aubrey’s going to slip her fingers under the waistband but she doesn’t, instead cups Stacie through her jeans and lifts a leg to anchor her hand in place.  

“Of course you wouldn’t be _you_ without the H—”  

“Do you guys need any help in here?”  

Aubrey and Stacie spring apart a moment before Flo comes into the kitchen, fiddling with something on her phone.  

They both stammer out some words but Flo doesn’t seem to pick up on their distracted state as she goes to the fridge for some water.  

“Could you take Stacie and put a band-aid on her finger?” Aubrey finally manages in a crisp voice.  

“What? I still need to finish the carrots,” Stacie tries to argue but Aubrey’s already shaking her head.  

“You’re done here, get out of the kitchen,” she says sharply, eyebrow arched pointedly and Flo’s eyes widen as she finally looks up from her phone to glance between the two women who seem to be having a standoff without words.  

“Fine,” Stacie finally says, shoulders slumping. “You win.”  

Aubrey cracks a wide smile and Flo eagerly glances between the two as Stacie shifts closer to Aubrey, their noses almost touching as Stacie drops her voice.  

“This time.”  

 

* * *

3.

* * *

 

There is absolutely no reason for them to be playing drinking games, and Aubrey has the stray thought that she might be too old for this but then Chloe wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a hug that makes Beca glare at Aubrey in a way that has Aubrey smiling back a little too smugly.  

Chloe plays mean tricks and Chloe knows Aubrey’s weaknesses which is why she’s so lightheaded this early into the game, courtesy of a best friend who knows that mixing liquors is the quickest way to get her tipsy.  

Aubrey can see that Stacie’s not faring much better, her sips of ’special lemonade’ growing increasingly slower and shorter and her body is slumped in a way that Aubrey knows means she could fall asleep at any minute.  

“Cynthia Rose,” Ashley says and they all whirl to her with interest. “If you had to prep for and survive the apocalypse with one person in this room, who would it be?”  

A ripple of “ooh” goes around the room as they all start considering their options, and Cynthia Rose gives them each a thorough once-over before settling on the bundle that is Chloe and Aubrey cuddled up together.  

“Definitely Aubrey.”  

“What?!” Stacie exclaims loudly, insulted as she kicks at Cynthia Rose’s thigh with her foot. “What happened to me?”  

“She seems like she’d be very good at prep. It’s the military in you,” Cynthia Rose gives, turning back to Aubrey for the latter part of her sentence and Aubrey gives her a salute before her brain even has a chance to tell her it’s a bad idea. “So what do you say, Posen?”  

“What?”  

“Will you be my apocalypse buddy?” Cynthia Rose asks with a wink and a lick of her lips.  

“I’m sorry, but I already promised I’d ride out the apocalypse with my girlfriend who I love very much,” Aubrey quips, holds up her drink for a faux-salute as her brain struggles to keep up with her mouth, the regret at her words settling in slowly as the room goes quiet.  

There’s a sudden barrage of questions and Aubrey slides her eyes closed for a brief moment before opening them again, holding up her hand to stop the deluge of words coming her way, cutting off Ashley’s “You’re dating someone?”, Cynthia Rose’s “You have a girlfriend?”, and Chloe’s “You love her?”  

Stacie’s voice is the only one that rings clear, voice suddenly a lot more even than it’s been for the past few hours as she says, “You’re in love?”  

Aubrey’s eyes snap to Stacie’s at the soft tone, her easy smile freezing when she sees the panic coming off Stacie in waves and it’s hard to curb her own panic at that reaction.  

The girls are all watching her in anticipation and she realises that it had been a question and that she needs to answer, so she chokes out a “yes” and immediately follows the words with a long swig of from her cup, briefly forgetting alcohol’s role in her temporary lapse of judgment and slip of the tongue.  

Stacie tries to quietly excuse herself, but it’s loud in the deafening and uncharacteristic quiet of the Bellas and Aubrey feels her stomach clench uncomfortably, her forced smile dropping away as she watches the girl all but scramble out of the living room.  

“Don’t feel bad,” Chloe says immediately, arms still tight around Aubrey’s body and Aubrey frowns in reaction, confused by the words.  

“Why would I—?”  

“I’m just gonna go check on Stacie,” Jessica says, already moving off the couch to follow the girl.  

“Need help?” Ashley offers, twisting to face her and Jessica’s concerned look is briefly replaced by a soft smile as she lets her fingertips graze Ashley’s shoulder with a small shake of the head.  

“I got her.”  

Aubrey watches the interaction with bewilderment, notices how none of the other Bellas are making eye contact with her so she squirms out of Chloe’s embrace to be able to look at her.  

“You shouldn’t feel guilty,” Chloe says when their eyes meet.  

“Why would I?” Aubrey asks sharply, sees out of the corner of her eye how a few of the girls raise their eyebrows at that.  

“Because Stacie… _y’know_ ,” Chloe says, gesturing vaguely.  

“She what?”  

“She’s been bouncing off the walls in excitement,” Ashley says.  

“She was looking forward to you coming this weekend,” Beca adds.  

“I know that,” Aubrey snaps almost defensively, not understanding the connection while trying not to think too hard about how Stacie literally ran away from her after her ill-timed confession.  

“She has a crush on you,” Chloe whispers but they all hear her and Aubrey’s attention is dragged to the redhead again. “So maybe hearing you’re in love with someone else probably isn’t the greatest feeling in the world.”  

“Stacie— _what?_ ” is all Aubrey manages, a short, sharp bark of laughter falling from her lips, her disbelief clear but for all the wrong reasons. “I should go talk to her.”  

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ashley answers, shaking her head, hands already stretched out as if ready to physically stop Aubrey from going after Stacie.  

Aubrey doesn’t try to fight it, afraid of upsetting the group dynamics so she slumps back against the couch and lets the bad feeling in her gut fester.  

With the mood shifted and two of the Bellas gone, it’s hard to jovially pick up the game again and the girls slowly trickle out of the living room until even Chloe and Aubrey are slowly making their way upstairs to go to sleep.  

Chloe murmurs a few more encouraging words that Aubrey barely hears, too deep in her thoughts and Chloe easily drops off to sleep while Aubrey stays up for hours. A quick glance at the bedside clock tells her that it’s pretty late but she still can’t seem to shut off her brain.  

She carefully peels Chloe’s arms away from her body, doing a quick bait-and-switch and shoving a pillow into Chloe’s arms before silently sliding out of bed and out of the bedroom, padding down the hallway to the bedroom at the end.  

She hesitates in the quiet of the house, hand poised over the white wood and ready to knock.  

She doesn’t want to wake Stacie if she’s asleep, especially since cursing the girl to a restless night like hers must carry a measure of selfishness but she needs answers and she knows she won’t be able to get them with the rest of the house awake and demanding attention.  

Her knuckles rap softly against the door, hopefully not too loudly to wake Stacie if she’s asleep but she hadn’t needed to worry because barely a second later Stacie says, “come in.”  

Aubrey slips into the room, presses her back against the closed door, palms pressed against the wood as an anchor.  

Stacie squirms in bed, reaches towards her nightstand for her glasses, face adorably scrunched up as she puts them on.  

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Aubrey says softly, avoiding Stacie’s eyes.  

“Hey,” she replies in the same hushed voice and Aubrey doesn't chance a look at her even though she can hear Stacie’s smile. “You didn’t, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”  

“Any particular reason?” Aubrey tries to ask diplomatically, keeping her voice level and her gaze firmly trained on the foot of the bed.  

“I found out my girlfriend loves me,” Stacie confesses, voice a teasing lilt and it’s what finally draws Aubrey’s eyes to hers.  

“What?”  

“Why are you so far away?” Stacie asks, tilting her head to regard Aubrey as if for the first time noticing the physical distance.  

“You’re not freaking out?” Aubrey asks with a frown.  

“I was a little but not anymore,” Stacie replies, shrugs one shoulder.  

“Why?” 

“Thought it was a little soon, but then…”  

“But then what?” Aubrey asks, voice trembling with the effort of keeping her desperation at bay, pressing her hands between her back and the door, splaying her fingers wide to avoid wringing them nervously.  

“But I realised I kinda feel the same, so…” Stacie shrugs again and Aubrey has a hard time processing the words, has a hard time climbing down from the perch of anxiety she’s been on for hours. “Aubrey, come here.”  

Stacie pulls back the covers and pats the mattress and Aubrey doesn’t need to be asked twice, pushing away from the door and sliding into bed with Stacie, her fingers trailing over skin before she can stop herself.  

Stacie wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle and pulls her closer before twisting onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow to hover over Aubrey and watch her intently.  

“Say it again?” Stacie asks, fingers dragging up and down Aubrey’s side, taking the thin camisole up with her before sliding fingers along the smooth skin underneath.  

“I love you,” Aubrey whispers and Stacie sees her hands trembling where they’re carefully laid by her side, the worry in Aubrey’s eyes still ever present so Stacie tries for the brightest smile she can muster as she keeps gazing down at the woman.  

“I love you too,” she replies, expression open and warm and Aubrey’s grateful for Stacie’s badly closed curtains and the street light that filters into the room because of it, offering her the best view of Stacie looming over her.  

“Really?”  

“Yep.”  

Aubrey’s hesitation finally seems to melt away as she boldly reaches for the hand still lazily trailing along her skin and tangles their fingers, using the new hold to tug Stacie closer and over her and Stacie smiles as she slides on top of Aubrey, hips pressing down with intent and Aubrey shifts, bites her lip to keep from moaning when Stacie’s leg falls between her own.  

When those full lips descend on hers and part, Aubrey immediately gives in, pressing back against Stacie’s mouth and kissing her languidly, free hand grasping at Stacie’s shoulder to keep her close.  

“I love you,” Stacie murmurs between kisses. 

“I love you too,” Aubrey replies immediately and Stacie pulls away with a sigh, a sweet smile tugging at her lips as she gazes down at Aubrey, takes in the tousled blonde locks and bright eyes.  

Aubrey returns the smile, a little breathless as they stare at each other for a long while.  

Aubrey breaks first, eyes flickering down to Stacie’s lips and back up, desire clear and Stacie grins widely.  

“Sound carries,” she says, moments before kissing Aubrey hard. “So shh.” 

 

* * *

1.

* * *

 

 

“You still with me?” Stacie asks, tone amused even though her breathing is also shallow. 

“Mhm-hm,” Aubrey hums with a nod.  

Stacie drags her hand down Aubrey’s back and can’t help but smile when the blonde twitches, skin still overly sensitive.  

“We have to get up soon,” Stacie murmurs and with a reluctant groan, Aubrey squirms away and onto her back.  

“Why do we have to go again?” Aubrey asks.  

Stacie sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed and Aubrey lifts her shaky fingers to ghost along Stacie’s back.  

She twists to shoot Aubrey a smile over her shoulder before lifting her arms and stretching her back, smile twisting smugly when she hears Aubrey’s muffled whimper.  

“I was promised dinner and a movie,” Stacie says, turning back and crawling over the mattress to straddle Aubrey’s legs over the sheets, the blonde’s hands falling to her thighs. “I’m a lady.”  

Aubrey snorts softly, eyebrow arching in challenge as her gaze slowly rakes down Stacie’s naked torso and back up to meet her eyes.  

“Since when?” Aubrey throws back and Stacie’s mouth drops open in fake outrage.  

“Since right now,” she says reluctantly, crossing her arms.  

“I can’t get up and take you to dinner if you don’t get off.”  

“I already got off,” Stacie replies immediately, put on expression melting away to make way for a lopsided grin and Aubrey laughs before she can stop herself, shakes her head and drops her head back onto her pillow to stare up at her ceiling.  

She sighs in exasperation, the movement causing her chest to rise and fall and Stacie’s unable to stop her fingers from trailing up Aubrey’s stomach.  

Aubrey squirms at the touch, a flush slowly spreading across her chest as she tries to bat Stacie’s hand away.  

“I thought you wanted dinner?” Aubrey asks.  

“I do,” Stacie says but doesn’t stop her palms from smoothing along Aubrey’s skin, with enough pressure to elicit a soft sigh but not so much to start them down a path that will make them delay their meal. “Okay,” Stacie says decisively then, using her hold on Aubrey to lean forward and kiss her softly. “Let’s go.”  

Aubrey watches as Stacie pulls away and swings her leg back over Aubrey’s body to get off the bed in a smooth move, uncaring about the state of her nudity as she runs a hand through her hair to try and tame it before giving up and easily tying it up into a ponytail.  

“Aubrey, c’mon,” Stacie teases and she takes one last time to drop her head to her pillow with a small groan before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting up. 

As soon as she does, her pillow falls in the gap between her bed and the wall and she reaches for it, dropping it back on the mattress while her cheeks heat up, trying to remember if, before Stacie, her bed’s ever been moved so much that it’s shifted away from the wall enough for anything to drop in the space.  

She doesn’t notice Stacie patting softly on the wood of the bedside table on her side, too distracted by the sight of Stacie’s long legs. She plants a foot and easily nudges her bed back in its original position, the movement familiar by now but then there’s a crushing sound and she turns to face the bed with a frown.  

“What was that?” Aubrey asks, frown deepening when Stacie turns to look at her with an alarmed look.  

“My glasses,” Stacie says.  

“No.”  

“I think so.”  

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”  

“Shit.”  

“Yeah,” Stacie says, dropping onto the bed to bury her face in her hands and let out a low whine. “Dammit.”  

“What were they doing down there?” Aubrey asks, voice soft as she stops in front of Stacie and reaches for her, urging her head away from her hands and Stacie wraps her arms around Aubrey and drops her forehead to Aubrey’s abdomen.  

“They must have fallen off my head when—”  

“—when I flipped us,” Aubrey completes, finally getting the full picture. “Shit, I’m sorry.”  

“It’s not your fault,” Stacie says and Aubrey’s about to protest so she lifts her head and grins. “I was into it.”  

“Guess we’re not having dinner,” Aubrey says. 

“What? Why not?” Stacie asks sharply.  

“I have to take you home,” Aubrey explains, fingers ghosting across Stacie’s temple as her mouth pulls into a wry smile and her tone suggests it’s the absolute last thing she wants.  

Stacie pouts and tightens the arms she has around Aubrey, tries to think of a solution that doesn’t include ending their week together earlier than necessary.  

“I could get contacts.”  

“You’d still need your glasses, Stace, and I know you have a spare at home,” Aubrey says. She reaches behind her for Stacie’s hands, pulling them away from her body and holding them in her own as she urges Stacie up. “C’mon.”  

“What?”  

“I’m not taking you back to Barden smelling like sex,” Aubrey says and Stacie finally stands up, leans in close to peer at Aubrey and smiles when she sees the pink flush creeping up her neck.  

“Why not? You taking me home is gonna give it away anyway,” Stacie flirts, presses her lips to Aubrey’s cheek in a lingering kiss. “Might as well give them something to talk about.”  

“Absolutely not,” Aubrey says and she steps away from Stacie to make her way over to the bathroom.  

Stacie trails her, squinting as she tries to safely navigate without bumping into anything and she almost trips over the edge of Aubrey’s carpet but the woman’s hands are suddenly tightly gripping Stacie’s upper arms to keep her from losing her balance, and once Stacie’s regained her footing, one of Aubrey’s hands slides down her arm to take her hand and carefully lead her towards the bathroom.  

“I’m fine,” Stacie tries to mumble and she doesn’t need to see Aubrey’s face to know the doubtful expression she’s wearing so she doesn’t push the point any further.  

Stacie intends to take full advantage of the situation, steps into the shower behind Aubrey and presses their bodies close, lets her hands roam wet skin that she’s overly familiar with which feels entirely new and different now that she can’t see how Aubrey reacts to her touch. She closes her eyes, drags her nails down Aubrey’s abdomen and feels the way the muscles jump under her touch, the way Aubrey makes a sound in the back of her throat and melts into Stacie.  

Aubrey turns off the shower and turns in Stacie’s embrace.  

“What are you doing?” she asks even as her hands loop around Stacie’s neck.  

“Making the most of the time we have left.”  

Stacie squints, tries to make out Aubrey’s face as she leans in and Aubrey laughs loudly, cups Stacie’s face in her hands and guides her to her lips for a deep kiss.  

“It’s not the end of the world,” Aubrey murmurs between kisses.  

“It’ll be different. I like this bubble,” Stacie replies, gripping Aubrey’s hips and pushing her backwards.  

“Me too,” Aubrey sighs but Stacie just keeps kissing her to get rid of the dejected sound.  

Stacie reaches out behind Aubrey for the wall but comes up empty, which she realises a second too late, only after giving Aubrey a small shove and the blonde yelps as she reaches out to stabilise herself but Stacie’s foot knocks over Aubrey’s row of hair products and she slips on a shampoo bottle before trying to overcorrect and almost face plants into the wall as she stumbles. She flails and Aubrey reaches for her even though she hasn’t quite found her own balance yet and for a brief second it looks like they’re going to crash to the wet floor but then Aubrey reaches up and grabs onto the showerhead bar and brings them upright again.  

Stacie’s afraid of letting go of Aubrey, doesn’t trust anything anymore in the slippery shower but Aubrey slowly releases her vice grip on the wall-mounted bar and carefully peels Stacie away from her body.  

“Okay, you’re gonna get injured and then I’ll feel really guilty for breaking your glasses,” Aubrey starts, cupping Stacie’s face to press a final sweet kiss to her forehead. “No more funny business.”  

She stifles a laugh at Stacie’s deep pout, thumb tugging at Stacie’s lower lip teasingly.  

“Fine.”  

They make it through the shower without incident and Stacie feels like a princess when Aubrey brushes her hair for her and dresses her before commanding her to sit and wait for Aubrey to get ready.  

On the drive back to Barden they stop at an optician’s to try and buy contacts for Stacie — “We wouldn’t even need to be here if you didn’t forget them in the first place!” “How was I supposed to know you were going to pin me down and fuck my brains out?” “Maybe next time take off your glasses when we do that.” “I like watching you, I can’t be blamed for that.” — but Stacie doesn’t remember her prescription and refuses to pay the fee to get her eyes checked.  

Aubrey offers to pay for it but Stacie declines on principle and Aubrey knows she shouldn’t be amused by an irate Stacie but she is, and she finally drags her girlfriend out of the store when she says to the manager,  “You’re lucky I’m blind and can’t see your face to remember you next time I come here.” 

“What was that?” Aubrey asks once they’re in the safety of her car.  

“He was being a douche,” Stacie replies, crosses her arms and pretends to stare out the windshield.  

“He was being perfectly civil.”  

“I could smell the smugness on him,” Stacie says and Aubrey stares at her for a few beats, surprised expression morphing into a smile.  

Stacie turns her head when Aubrey doesn’t respond, and she can’t make out Aubrey’s expression, can only see that the blonde is looking at her with a smile.  

“What?”  

“Nothing,” Aubrey says quickly, sets the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot.  

“Bree,” Stacie whines, puts on her best pouty face and waits for Aubrey to glance at her.  

“I love you, you know that?” Aubrey finally relents.  

“Will you still love me when our friends find out that the girl I’ve apparently been pining after for like a year is my girlfriend?”  

“I think they’ll be more annoyed with me than with you.”  

“How’d you figure?” 

“Chloe specifically, for not telling her you’re the girl I’m dating and love.”  

“I’m the one who lives with her,” Stacie says even as a wide smile unfurls over her face at Aubrey’s words. “I love you too, by the way.”  

“Oh, good,” Aubrey throws back and Stacie rolls her eyes, reaches for Aubrey’s hand and laces their fingers together, bringing up their hands to press a kiss to Aubrey’s knuckles. “At least we won’t be sneaking around anymore.”  

“That’s true,” Stacie admits. “And we can have sex in my bed without you having to slip out in the morning.”  

“Chloe might even stop interrupting our showers together,” Aubrey says.  

“God, that was _so_ _close_.”  

They share a quick laugh at the memory of Stacie’s desperate attempts at keeping Chloe from fully pulling back the curtain after she’d barged into the bathroom and unknowingly interrupted a very hot session, and at the time Aubrey needed to press her face against Stacie’s back to hide and stifle her laughter while Chloe had carried on a full conversation with Stacie, completely unaware of the extra occupant.  

“And for the record?” Stacie starts, thumb rubbing the back of Aubrey’s hand. “I highly doubt us being in the shower together will stop Chloe from barging in.”  

“I don’t disagree.”  

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Stacie teases and Aubrey laughs.  

They pull up to the Bella house not long after and the light, flirty mood fizzles away as they stare at the house.  

“I could just run in and get my glasses?” Stacie tries to suggest but Aubrey’s already shaking her head.  

“You tripped over a loose cobblestone earlier.”  

“I know the Bella house like the back of my hand.”  

“I’m more worried about the walk up to the house.”  

“I’ll be fine,” Stacie waves away, unbuckling her seatbelt.  

“Baby?”  

“Yeah?”  

“Do you see the lawn chair out on the front yard?” Aubrey asks innocently.  

“The what?” Stacie asks, head snapping to the front of the house before remembering that she can’t _fucking see_. “Oh.”  

Aubrey tries to stifle a giggle but fails, hand flying up to cover her mouth as if physically trying to stop the sound from escaping.  

“That was mean,” Stacie says petulantly, crossing her arms.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t say it to be mean, I just don’t want you to trip and fall and break your beautiful face.”  

“You think my face is beautiful?” Stacie asks, switching gears so quickly Aubrey has trouble keeping up. 

“You know your face is beautiful,” Aubrey manages, eyes dropping to Stacie’s lips when the girl leans in close to make out Aubrey’s face. 

“Yeah, but knowing you think it’s beautiful makes me all warm and gooey inside.” 

“In the fun way?” Aubrey says lowly, licking her lips as Stacie moves even closer. 

“Always, babe,” Stacie whispers in the breath between them before pressing her lips against Aubrey’s and kissing her firmly. 

Aubrey curls her fingers into Stacie’s shirt and sighs into the kiss as Stacie slides her hand into Aubrey’s hair to keep her close. 

“I love you,” Stacie whispers when they slow, presses her forehead against Aubrey’s and waits for the content sigh and boundless smile that always follows. 

“I love you too,” Aubrey says.

“You ready to go in?” 

“Yeah, come on,” Aubrey says, finally killing the engine and grabbing her bag. “What do you think the odds are that none of the Bellas are home?” 

“Very low,” Stacie says and Aubrey wants to credit her for standing by the car and waiting for Aubrey to round it and take her hand, leading her across the lawn and to the front door. “Kiss for luck?” Stacie offers when they stop before going in.  

Aubrey leans in with a smile, and she barely brushes her lips against Stacie’s before the door swings open.  

Her eyes slide closed but Stacie doesn’t relent, kisses Aubrey more firmly, wraps an arm around her middle and hauls her closer and Aubrey melts, still not quite able to refuse Stacie so she kisses her back, fingers curling into the collar of Stacie’s shirt as she sighs softly.  

“What is going on here?” Amy finally exclaims and the two reluctantly part, Aubrey unintentionally following Stacie’s mouth for more and Stacie quickly presses a chaste kiss to her lips before turning her head.  

“Hey guys!” she says in a slightly exaggerated cheery tone, smile genuine and bright. She can’t quite make out the girls’ features, but she does recognise Chloe and Jessica in the doorway, Amy right behind them, and Cynthia Rose and Beca further down the hall. “Inside?”  

The girls all seem shocked into silence and Stacie’s still squinting at them so Aubrey reaches down for Stacie’s hand again and makes to move into the house, smiles when the girls part to let her and Stacie in.  

Aubrey slips her hand free when they reach the staircase and Stacie turns back with a frown. 

“You go on up.”  

“I’m not leaving you to the wolves,” Stacie argues and Aubrey knows that Stacie can’t see her decently but she still smiles softly, eyes twinkling at Stacie’s worry.  

“You can—”  

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because the girls finally seem to have recovered after following them into the living room and start shooting questions all at once.  

“I’m just gonna go—” Stacie tries to say, hooking her thumb over her shoulder and pointing upstairs.  

“No,” Beca says firmly. “You two are gonna stay here and answer some questions.”  

“But she can’t—” Aubrey tries to argue.  

“No,” Chloe says and Stacie might not be able to make out Chloe’s features but Aubrey can and the look she finds there gives her pause, makes her reach for Stacie’s hand again to urge her closer.  

Stacie moves down from the first step and stops behind Aubrey, wrapping her arm around Aubrey’s middle and pulling her into her body protectively.  

“What?” Stacie asks after the silence stretches on for a while, uncomfortable with her limited vision and how she can’t see what the Bellas’ expressions are.  

“You two are together?” Cynthia Rose asks.  

“Yes,” Aubrey says.  

“How long?” Jessica asks.  

“Since June,” Stacie says while Aubrey says, “About 8 months.”  

“What?!” Chloe exclaims and Aubrey can see that the other girls are just as surprised. “You’ve been lying to me for eight months?”  

“Chlo, it’s not—” Aubrey says but then she’s interrupted by Beca.  

“Wait, _Aubrey’s_ the person you’ve been sending your trashy nudes to all this time?”  

“My nudes are always tasteful, how dare you imply they’re not?!” Stacie immediately throws back, but when Aubrey twists to look at her with a quizzical look, she finds that Stacie’s staring off and her expression breaks into a sharp giggle, fingers coming up to Stacie’s chin. 

“Over there, babe,” she whispers, turning Stacie’s head towards Beca once she realises Stacie had yelled off into the wrong direction.  

“Thank you,” Stacie murmurs.  

“Why has Beca seen your nudes?” Aubrey asks.  

“Your names are close to each other in my contacts,” Stacie says with a shrug and Aubrey looks suspicious for another beat before their attention is dragged away from each other again.  

“Hello?” Amy says, waving her hand. “Explanations please?”  

“For what?”  

“For why you lied for eight months!” Chloe snaps and Aubrey feels her shoulders sag as her eyes meet Chloe’s angry ones.  

“Can I talk to you?” Aubrey asks. “Please?”  

Chloe looks hesitant and she shuffles her feet but all Stacie can pay attention to is how tense Aubrey is, can feel the panic coming off her in waves even without her sight.  

“And what about us?” Beca asks, throwing up her arms in expectation.  

“You can all follow me upstairs while I get my glasses,” Stacie commands.  

They all turn to Chloe, who looks hesitant but finally gives a sharp nod and then they slowly trudge up the stairs.  

Stacie presses her fingers against Aubrey’s hip where they’re curled, ducks down to tenderly kiss Aubrey’s temple.  

“I love you,” she whispers against the soft skin there and Aubrey’s fingers cover hers and tighten, a flicker of a smile ghosting across her features.  

Chloe watches the interaction closely, her tense stance softening slightly.  

Stacie turns to go, makes it up four stairs before stumbling and Aubrey whirls around just in time to see Stacie grip the bannister tightly and pull herself up again.  

“Stac—”  

“I’m fine! I’m fine.”  

“Please be careful,” Aubrey orders, an exasperated tone accompanying the pleading words and Stacie just throws a grin over her shoulder before continuing her ascent without any more stumbles.  

“You’re sleeping with Stacie,” Chloe states when Aubrey turns back to her after watching Stacie to make sure she makes it upstairs in one piece.  

“You know it’s more than that,” Aubrey replies.  

“I don’t _know_ anything.”  

“We like our privacy and I was afraid telling people would ruin that,” Aubrey explains, shifting nervously.  

“You think I’d ruin it?” Chloe asks in a small voice and there it is, the twinge of sadness and disappointment accompanied by a hint of worry in Chloe’s usually bright blue eyes and Aubrey’s breath hitches.  

“No! Chloe, _no_ ,” she objects immediately, stepping closer. “Not you specifically, just… everybody. We wanted to keep it us for a while.”  

“So why tell us now?”  

“I broke her glasses during sex,” Aubrey says with a wry smile and a shrug and Chloe laughs loudly, shoulders shaking with the intensity and Aubrey’s a little worried by Chloe’s laughter and how out of place it seems.  

“Sorry, I’m just…” Chloe waves her hand dismissively before reaching up to wipe at her eyes. She glances at Aubrey, sees how nervous the woman looks, brow furrowed and head bowed, fingers awkwardly slotting together. Chloe sighs, the last of the laughter seeping out of her. “Bree?” she whispers and Aubrey looks up at her, eyes guarded as if fearing the worst and Chloe smiles softly. “How did it start?”  

Upstairs, the girls crowd on Stacie’s bed as she rifles through her desk drawer.  

“So, you gonna tell us why you’re home early from spring break with a girlfriend, or…?” Cynthia Rose finally asks, breaking the silence.  

“Because I’m blind,” Stacie grumbles, hand trying to blindly find the glasses case to no avail.  

“What’s that have to do with anything?” Jessica asks.  

“I like looking at my girlfriend while we have sex,” Stacie drawls, standing up and shooting them a wink.  

“Yeah we’re kinda stuck on the girlfriend thing,” Amy says, rolling her hand to urge Stacie to continue.  

“What can I say? We _connect_ well,” Stacie says with a lecherous smile.  

“You know, I think I just realised that Stacie’s flirting only works if she’s looking at you,” Beca says, nodding and cracking a genuine smile as she turns to the others who all nod along.  

Stacie just grumbles in reply and turns back to her desk. “Where are my stupid glasses?”  

Jessica finally takes pity on her and gets up, looks through the drawer to help, eyes immediately falling on the case at the far back of the messy drawer. She grabs it with a quick “A-ha!” but when Stacie smiles and holds out her hand expectantly, Jessica just pulls it out of reach.  

“What’s happening right now?” Stacie asks, sighs dejectedly when she realises Jessica’s holding her glasses hostage.  

“You and Aubrey were already together when she drunkenly mentioned a girlfriend way back at the start of last semester, right?”  

“Yes.” Stacie’s words are met with silence so she leans in, eyes squinted as she moves closer to make out Jessica’s frown. “I freaked out because she never said it before.”  

She can see Jessica try to suppress an adoring smile and rolls her eyes, leaning back and crossing her arms even as a light blush crawls up her cheeks. 

Jessica finally hands over the case and Stacie eagerly pops it open and reaches for the glasses, sliding them onto her face and blinking a few times as her eyes adjust to seeing everything sharp and in focus again. 

She barely has time to take in the girls sitting on her bed when the door opens and Aubrey comes into focus, Stacie turning to her with a soft smile and a questioning look in her eyes that Aubrey soothes with a smile of her own and an almost imperceptible shake of her head. 

“I convinced Aubrey to stay for the rest of the week,” Chloe says cheerfully and Stacie turns to her with an impressed look.  

“How’d you swing that?”  

“Told her she needs to make it up to me,” Chloe explains and Aubrey rolls her eyes, expression easing when Stacie reaches for and wraps her arms around her.  

“Okay, everybody get out, please,” Stacie orders, taking advantage of her newly returned sight to glare at each of them until they start shuffling out of her room. “We’ll be down in a bit to explain everything.”  

Beca and Amy look suspicious but Stacie just moves to the door and pointedly holds it open for them to leave. Amy tries to turn back to say something but Stacie unceremoniously slams the door closed in her face and turns to lean back against it, smiling at Aubrey.  

“You look nice,” she says, holds out a hand and Aubrey happily takes the hint, moving closer and into Stacie’s space, fingers sliding under Stacie’s shirt to ghost along smooth skin.  

“Welcome back to the world of the seeing,” Aubrey teases but before she can laugh at her own quip, Stacie ducks her head and kisses her firmly. “You said something about sex in your bed?” Aubrey manages between kisses and Stacie pulls away with a dazed smile, eyes dark in a way that sends a shiver down Aubrey’s spine.  

“I love you.”  

“I love you too,” Aubrey replies, biting her lower lip as she gazes up at Stacie, waiting for the next move.  

“Bed,” is all Stacie says before kissing Aubrey again, no more words exchanged after that until Aubrey gasps out Stacie’s name much, much later.  

Downstairs, the Bellas look up at the sound of a crash and a loud moan and Cynthia Rose is the one to break their awkward silence with, “Maybe we were better off not knowing.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some love in the form of comments!


End file.
